


Another Man's Treasure

by chibajun88



Category: Shame (2011), Starter for 10 (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibajun88/pseuds/chibajun88
Summary: Brandon认识了同样爱慕着他妹妹Sissy的大学生Brian，他对他的心态逐渐产生了变化。
Relationships: Brian Jackson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 7





	Another Man's Treasure

**Author's Note:**

> (这是个如果恋爱学分里学妹爱上的绿茶与Brandon的妹妹融合成一个人的脑洞）

站在公寓门前，布兰登就已经听到了笑声。他把中餐袋子换到左手，去掏右侧裤袋里的钥匙。在地铁上，他盯着身前女人丝袜上的破洞时过于专注，神游中程式化地捎上了老样子的外卖，现在才想起Sissy早上才说要为校园电台的录播节食，不知她愿不愿意吃下这一堆高糖碳水。

但后悔为时已晚。Brandon不懂她的胃口，就像不懂她的心思。较他年少许多的妹妹，他的欲望、痛苦与罪恶之源，有着超出年纪的成熟，却也有出乎意料的孩子气的一面——Brandon顶开门时，她正和一个男孩坐在桌边，娇嫃地用铅笔去袭击他，对方胡乱地摆手抵挡着攻击，两个人像孩子般笑闹得上气不接下气。那男孩迟钝地转过头来，终于发现了一脸严肃地站在玄关里的年长男人，差点从椅子上跌了下来。

“Sissy，我、我该走了。”男孩慌乱低头，去捡地上破旧的邮差包，Brandon只能看清他蓬松的鬈发下红得发亮的耳尖，在妹妹按上他的小臂时眼角微微一跳：“不，别走，Brian。你必须留下来吃晚饭。我哥哥一定又买了中餐外卖，我们两个人从来吃不完。”

“不、不……我是说，谢谢你，Sissy，但我真的该走了。”男孩磕磕绊绊地回应着，视线却不忍离开他妹妹的脸，仿佛他害怕朝男人的方向多看一眼似的。而Sissy已经圆滑地开口了：“Brian，来认识一下，这是Brandon，我不近人情的哥哥。Brandon，你怎么不请家里的客人留下来吃晚饭呢？”

“请自便。”Brandon生硬地答道，在流理台放下餐食后开始解围巾。那个男孩尴尬地对自己笑了笑，黑框眼镜下蔚蓝的眼神闪烁不定：“你好……我是Brian，我在和Sissy做媒体课的小组作业……”

“Brandon，Brian可是个小百科全书。”Sissy热情地介绍着她的搭档，“我还邀请他一定要参加《大学挑战赛》小组呢。”

“把你们的作业本收一收。”Brandon面无表情地回应着，见男孩慌慌张张地把作业本扫到了地上，才在餐桌的中间放下外卖餐盒和塑料盘，“这是青椒牛柳，蔬菜炒面和左宗鸡。自己盛。”

“我要饿死了，Brian。”Sissy向餐盘伸出手去，“你一定要多吃一点，才不会像我哥哥一样瘦得像根柱子。”

那个男孩傻傻地应声附和，怕是连她说了什么都没听进去，胡乱地在面前的餐盒里取了些食物，这时的Brandon在他眼中仿佛便不存在了。两位男士在沉默中迅速吃完了这顿晚餐，听着活泼的少女谈论校园电台，憧憬着她将在知名校友的系列采访中担任的角色。Brandon偶然抬头，撞见男孩痴痴地看着她笑脸的样子，没人会不知道他的心思。在颜色暗淡的宽松毛衣和黑框眼镜的包裹之下，仿佛才高中毕业的男孩浑然不觉男人敌意的凝视，也许是Sissy的演讲比中餐外卖引人入胜得多，他吃的比他的妹妹还少。

而当Sissy开始掏出手机回起无尽的短信，终于发觉了Brandon存在的男孩像一只笼外的仓鼠般紧张了起来。Brian的告辞像一场逃跑，当他后脚踏出房门，Sissy便把剩下的炒面推到了Brandon面前。“我先去洗澡了。”她皱了皱鼻子，用臀部撞开椅子，摇曳着走开，“你知道我最近不吃这种东西的。”

Brandon敷衍地应了声，在水声响起时划开手机到无痕浏览，胡乱地打开当日最高点击率的视频，一边沉默地吃掉妹妹的剩饭。脑海中那个男孩的印象被激情画面渐渐刷洗而去，他是Sissy裙下臣中最不起眼的一位，在肉体缠绵簸动的光影中，Brandon无心再想。

\-------------

周四的夜晚带来周末来临前虚妄的期望。公司Happy Hour时几杯威士忌的醉意，也未能让Brandon决心跟会计部的那个姑娘回家，即便她临别时的微笑毫无保留。 他被难以言说的疲惫感笼罩着，只想回家后趁Sissy去姐妹会派对的功夫一个人解决。但他打开公寓门时，所见却非他所料。

出人意料地，那个叫Brian的男孩没有离开他的生活。眼下的他正和Sissy坐在摊开无数纸张的餐桌旁，至今多次相遇也无法消拟他在爱慕之人长兄面前的紧张感。他只是学会了害羞地对Brandon轻轻点头，怯怯地唤一声“Sullivan先生好”。他是妹妹的追求者中最不起眼的，却也是最执着的。

“Brandon，你回来了？”Sissy朝哥哥飞去一个责备的眼神，转头向那个男孩微笑，“我都忘了时间，现在居然都这么晚了。Brian，你得早点回去，我怎么能占用你一整晚呢？”

“最后一题，你确定是现代结构主义吗？”那男孩若不是个过于勤奋的书呆子，便是听不出委婉的话外音来，“Sissy，没关系的，我很乐意和你一起做小组作业……”

“哎呀，我都要忘了，我明天戏剧小组的面具还没做完呢。”Sissy向哥哥投去催促的一瞥，Brandon挂起外套，向沙发走来，Brian即刻便开始将桌上散落的纸大把拢到胸前，一股脑塞进破破烂烂的邮差包里去：“那我回去再把答案整理好，我就先走了。”

“你太好了，Brian。”Sissy甜甜地说，友好地挥别了仓皇离去的男孩，转头嗔怪地盯着一言未发的哥哥，“Brandon，我以为你今晚不会这么早回来。”

“我以为你早就出去了。”Brandon随手打开电视。

“要不是Brian太执着，我早就能出去了。”妙龄少女皱起眉头，“Charlie的乐队今晚在Niagar有演出，我得赶紧去换衣服。”

当妹妹房间里传来了她的同龄人中流行的电子音乐声，Brandon开始烦躁地换着电台，在看到保护海湾的纪录片时，莫名想到了那个天真的男孩。他从Sissy口中得知他来自海滨小镇，到城里来上大学时才第一次离开了出生的地方。往返的地铁票抵得上一顿饭钱，他此刻应该在步行回宿舍的路上。和妹妹同级的他虽然看上去像个高中生，却会去学校边上散发着朽木气息的咖啡馆，和上了年纪的baby boomer谈论8、90年代的平权运动，固执地纠正被随意引用的历史词条，而不是趁着周末的大好时光，在派对上豪饮跳舞、到第二天下午再带着宿醉醒来。要不是共同的专业课和《大学挑战赛》小组， 他和妹妹本应毫无交集，Brandon也不会在漠不关心之余，知道那个男孩诸多的琐事。

他就像只愚忠的小狗，无论主人怎样回应，都会热情地摇着尾巴紧步跟随。如果他有根尾巴的话。

Brandon抽了口气，听见Sissy高跟鞋的踢嗒声踱过走廊。“明天才周五，不要夜不归宿。”他在她的身后喊了一声，把“不要和浑小子鬼混”咽在了肚子里。

“好的，daddy~”Sissy从门口探回半个身子，捏着嗓子回应他，“Brandon，你还没到五十岁呢，别像个老古板。”大门轰然阖上，家里便又只剩下无趣的男人和电视变换的光影了。

他把片子投放到大屏幕上，对着带猫耳的制服少女撸了一发。格纹短裙下的道具猫尾高高扬起，随着两人的动作热切地摇晃着，像某种逢迎又恭顺的宠物。高潮后的空虚里，Brandon无力地陷进沙发靠背，放眼一片天花板空洞的白色。

他们如此不同，又如此可悲地相似。叹息随着呻吟倾泄在此间孤身一人的寂寞里。

\-------------

听到门口簌簌的低语声，Brandon警敏地切回了新闻频道。他把电视音量调低，却只捕捉到了几声道别。门把旋转的声音响起，当进门的身影只余一人时，他假装自己并未对此感到莫名的失落。

“你们出去了？”他看着一脸漫不经心的妹妹在玄关脱下外套，露出拼色紧身绷带裙，恰到好处地勾勒出年轻女性曼妙的曲线。她甩掉高跟鞋大步踏进厨房，从冰箱里掏出一听啤酒，才跳进Brandon身侧的沙发里。裙摆顺着她翘起大腿的动作卷向腿根，Brandon在对其内裤颜色的猜想被证明前移开了视线。

“是啊，今天是Brian的生日，我还以为他要请我去个party。我早该想到的，他不可能是那样的人。”Sissy利落地扯开拉环，在灌下啤酒的同时翻起白眼，“我们去了个家庭餐厅，那儿还能在披萨上放薯条——我有说他还穿了西装打了领结吗？太愚蠢了。我和他讲了我五十个前男友的故事，谁怪他偏要问的，然后他还哭了——喂！别用那种眼神看着我！他是为他死去的老爹哭的，又不是我的错。”

“你如果不想，就不该去和他吃饭。”Brandon冷冷地说。

“你什么时候对我的事如此上心了？”Sissy眯起眼睛，抬起脚尖去顶哥哥的大腿，“怎么，难道你可怜那个书呆子吗？”

“是因为我不想我的妹妹当个婊子。”即使迎面而来的是妹妹的尖叫，Brandon闪身躲过丢过来的抱枕，还是被第二只砸到了脸上，也没有收回这句话的意思。

“Brandon你这个混账！”Sissy因怒气而扭曲的脸已经到了他的面前，Brandon都可以看到她饱满的嘴唇上晶亮的反光，她依旧不屈不挠，开始借着酒力胡乱地拍击着哥哥，“你竟敢这么说你的妹妹！”

Brandon捏住她纤细的手腕，不得不将自己压上她，才能制止妹妹拳打脚踢的倔强。她的体温微热，身躯绵柔，在他宽阔骨架的禁锢中就像个孩子一样娇小，但他知道她完美的表象下藏着什么。“你想打架吗？”他咬牙切齿地低吼，生物兽性的本能在他脊椎尾端焦闷地灼烧起来。

“从我身上下去！”少女的眼中闪过一丝前所未有的慌乱，她挣扎得更厉害了，“Brandon，你这个变态！”

“婊子！”男人干脆利落地回击道。陈年的抑郁涌上了爆发的出口，她多年来的追求者们已在他的脑海中融成一片相似的灰影，唯独那一人鲜明得突兀。Brandon猛地掐住妹妹的脸，杜绝她反咬的机会：“你以为我不知道你的小心思？只要一点点甜头，就能让那些无望的男生为你神魂颠倒，这感觉很好不是吗？只要能满足你那小小的虚荣心，是不是任何男人都能成为你潜在的情人？你想激怒我是吗？你已经成功了。”

Sissy的呜咽声轻轻响起，Brandon无力地垂下了头去，她无助起伏的饱满胸部也未能点亮那双黯淡的灰绿双眸。他根结盘固的嫉妒和渴望，终究没有脱口而出，他便只能绝望地念出她的名字——那个曾经在无数禁忌的梦境里让他辗转反侧的名字，舌尖却像碾过粗糙的砺石般痛苦：“Sissy，你想从他们那里得到什么？ ——你又想要我怎么样？”

“操你的，Brandon。”她崩溃般地哭了出来，Brandon怔怔地看着她通红而湿润的脸蛋，一时无法相信她的泪水。于是他失魂落魄地站起身来，沉默地走到窗边，将妹妹和她的悲伤与盛怒一道抛在身后，却意外地瞥见了楼下街心花园里雀跃的影子。

那个男孩竟然还没有离去，Brandon惊讶地望着他，如果他是三人中最无知的，那也因此是最快乐的。严肃的正装晃晃荡荡地挂在他单薄的身上，Sissy说的没错，看上去是有点蠢，但他看起来更像个偷穿父亲衣服的孩子，带着初入成人世界的好奇与天真。被经年所累的成熟青年用视线追逐着年轻的小个子，随他欢快地跳过空无一人的街道，踢起路旁的树叶，双手揣在兜里转起圆圈，令Brandon想起轻快跑过草丛的兔子。

也许那男孩真的没有什么钱，才不知道该带他妹妹去好一点的餐馆。Brandon若有所思，那西装要么是二手店的便宜货，要么就是借来的，既然他平时只穿过分宽松、磨出了毛边的旧衣服。这让他愈发显得年轻稚嫩，和他穿着时尚的同学们大相径庭。没有人会多看他一眼，除非他们能分辨出破旧牛仔裤下圆润的臀线，也许脱下来后会更美好。

他什么时候注意到的这些？

温软的触感贴上了他的背脊，Brandon闭上眼睛，细细感受着那双环绕住自己的手臂、和贴近颈侧温热湿润的鼻息。“Brandon，对不起。”Sissy的声音闷在他的颈窝里，他一瞬地失神了。

而当Brandon再次睁开眼时，公园里的身影已经不在了。

\-------------

“不好意思，Sullivan先生。”那个男孩过分紧张地拧着双手，“都这么晚了，还要打扰到你……”

“叫我Brandon。”刚跳下出租车的男人向他轻轻点头，但这肯定的姿态也没能消弥男孩的焦虑，Brandon紧接着问：“Sissy在哪里？”

“就这在——啊？我才拉她出来的？”Brian焦虑地回头望向酒吧门口，声音里几乎带上了哭腔，“对不起，Brandon先生，我还以为她酒量很好呢。”

是啊，可惜你不知道她除了酒精外还磕了些什么，你不知道的事太多了。Brandon速速扫过聚集在门外、正在吸烟闲聊的年轻人们，最终和Brian将视线停在了同一处。打扮火辣的年轻女性正和今晚的乐队主唱靠着一根门柱激情热吻，难怪他们一开始没发现她。

“派对时间结束了。”Brandon大步上前，不近人情地扯开妹妹贴在男人胯部的手掌，在收到对方的白眼时凌厉地瞪回去，“已经凌晨3点了，闹够了就跟我回去。”

“你这个——嗝儿——扫兴的老家伙。”Sissy将脸埋在了哥哥的胸前，她的高跟鞋仿佛已经无法支撑体重了。Brandon只好横抱起妹妹塞进出租车后座，对司机等待许久的抱怨充耳不闻。

“Sullivan先生，啊，不……Brandon，还有这些。”有人怯怯地点了他的肩，Brandon回头的动作仿佛都能吓他一跳。那男孩递来他妹妹的包和手机，看来这就是Brandon在深夜接到妹妹的电话、却听到了意想不到的声音的原委了。

“你不必总是陪着她胡闹。”Brandon皱紧眉头，他看上去喝得其实也不少。况且他有到合法饮酒的年龄吗？

“我、我……”男孩桃色的脸颊愈发红润了，因酒精而迟钝的大脑暂且给不出一个堂皇的理由，而Brandon早已知晓他的答案。就在男人犹豫着是否该答谢对方时，司机的鸣笛打破了这尴尬的沉默。“你怎么回家？”Brandon脱口而出，“不，先上车吧。”

于是他们三人挤在出租车后座狭窄的空间里，电台播放的异域音乐令人庆幸地填补了无言的空白。等Brandon刚刚紧进中间的位子，Sissy便无比亲昵地搂上了他的腰，终于可以在哥哥宽阔的肩上放空神志。Brandon低头注视着瞌睡的妹妹，转眼却瞥见了男孩目光稍纵即逝的流转。城市的霓虹匆匆闪过，Brandon抬起头时，只看到Brian映在车窗上阴影里的侧颜。惨白的路灯不时照亮他年轻苍白的肌肤——他没有镜片遮掩的蓝眼睛像教堂的彩绘玻璃般通透，Brandon霎时想到了灵魂窗口的古老比喻——望向窗外的神情却是男人在他身上所见过最为寂寞而无助的。

他曾一度以为他永远都会无知、天真而快活。但Brandon现在知晓了，那个男孩也在今夜经历着自己的同一种痛楚，即便他并不知晓自己的煎熬。

出租车刚刚停驻，Brian便即刻跳出了车门。他呆呆地站在一旁，看着高大的男人将近乎陷入酣睡的妹妹挪出后座，才幡然领悟似的向黑夜中踏出一步，这里已经不需要他的存在了。

Brandon转身才将妹妹扶到公寓门口的绿化带边坐下，回头便看到了Brian在凌晨街头瑟瑟离去的背影。“等等。太晚了！” 他匆匆喝住男孩，猛地拉上将行离去的出租车的前门，向司机扔去两张纸钞堵住他的忿噪，“多的你留下，去他要去的地方。”

那男孩缓缓转过身来，之前压抑的神情一扫而空，他精致的小脸受宠若惊地被点亮了。就着门口的灯光，Brandon看到他鼻梁上金棕色的雀斑在苍白的肤色上金屑般地闪亮。Brian手忙脚乱地爬进出租车后座，却突然重又探出头来，像是醉酒给了他前所未有的勇气，第一次正视了Brandon的眼睛：“谢谢你，Sullivan先生。你真是个好人。”

终于等到令人操心的妹妹睡下，Brandon才有机会回味和那男孩最后互动的瞬间。卧室中的黑暗包裹住他，温柔地掩盖着每个人的秘密，他便可安心地回味那澄澈动人的蓝眼睛，奶白色肌肤上隐约的红晕，还有从曼妙饱满的红唇上吐出的字句……多年风月场间无情地来去，Brandon早已习惯不去在乎大多旁人对他的看法，即便他很清楚，有不少人愿和他好好大干一场，有些人只觉他是个寡言而高效、却难以交心的同事，但没什么人会说他是个好人。

他在记忆里细细拼凑，怀念那和纽约市圆滑的方言截然不同的、克制而礼貌的口音，怯怯而温暖地唤他一声Sullivan先生，不禁加快了手上的节奏。他反复重温着那双蓝眼睛中满满的憧憬与爱慕，但那些昔日的场景里并没有他的妹妹，那目光只好投射在了他的身上。“晚上好，Sullivan先生。”殷润的红唇款款开启，他在这似伪还真的朦胧中猛地射了出来。

\-------------

“你怎么买了这么多外卖？”Sissy嘟起嘴唇，扔下了手中的问题卡。Brandon对妹妹不满的目光视而不见，专注于将大衣和围巾挂进衣柜，才对Brian小声的问好轻轻点头。

“你不吃，那就让Brian多吃一点。”他把外卖袋直接压在了散乱一桌的稿纸上，转身去厨房洗手，“反正他也太瘦了。”

“可是我们马上就要上电视了！这个时候怎么能吃东西。”Sissy不满地抱起手来，旁观着Brian匆促地开始整理餐桌，“你什么时候这么关心Brian了，哥哥？”

“他是你的客人。既然你不吃饭，我只得帮你尽待客之道。”Brandon拉开Sissy身边的椅子，却被妹妹拍了一掌：“我们还要讨论小组作业呢。你拿到沙发上去吃。”

“这可是我买的饭。”Brandon自顾自地坐下，面无表情地拉过炒面，“我不能在自己家的餐桌上吃饭了吗？”

Sissy向他投去一副“你莫名其妙”的表情，往自己盘子里盛了几个西蓝花，重又撑起嘴角的微笑：“你会来《大学挑战赛》的现场吗？就在下周三，我得提前给你留票。哥哥，你能来的话，我会很开心的~”

Brandon不急不慢地咽下了嘴里的鸡块，抬头时却对上了两双憧憬的眼睛。“我得看那天要不要开会。”他不动声色地答道。

“Brian，你的家人也会来看你吗？”Sissy的注意力已从自讨没趣的哥哥那里转向了Brian，笑容关切而诚恳，“如果你的爸爸也在，他该对你感到多自豪啊。”

那男孩的筷子失手落在了桌上，他不好意思地去拾它们，再抬起头时，脸颊已经颇难为情地烧成了一片红绯：“是啊，妈妈要来，我最好的朋友Spencer也要来。他这周末就要到了，等妈妈和Des来看《大学挑战赛》时，他们再一起开回去。”

“多好啊！Brian。那你一定要请他周六一起来Charlie的派对！”在Sissy甜美笑容的感染下，Brandon看着那男孩先是害羞地搓了搓鼻尖，再满心欢喜地一口答应。当男人怀疑自己在他鼻梁上两颗可爱的雀斑上消耗了太久的时间，他方才察觉到了妹妹徘徊的目光里的重量。

“我们一定会玩的很愉快的。”Sissy注视着哥哥的眼睛，一边回应着Brian，句首的重音令人玩味。Brandon一时看不透她复杂的神色，而她的小跟班已经絮絮念叨起了给初次造访纽约的好友制定的种种安排，她便即刻换上了鼓舞人心的笑容。在从大都会博物馆到911遗址与高线公园的城市热点的演讲里，Brandon淡漠地给自己盘中盛上了更多的炒面。在这三人的餐桌上，兴奋地喋喋不休的男孩还未发觉，他才是此间愈发凝重的沉默里唯一的局外人。

\-------------

Brandon不悦地从沙发上起身，有个疯子将他的公寓门敲得砰砰响。此时已经过了午夜，再敲下去怕是要招来投诉的邻居，也许他终究得和Sissy坐下谈谈她的酗酒问题，还有手机没电与没带钥匙的解决方案，不会总有头脑单纯的小孩跟在她屁股后面，替她安顿好一切麻烦。按她夜不归宿的频率和选男友的眼光来看，如果哪天Brandon需要用到麻袋才能把妹妹带回家来，他会感慨命运的先定性的。

开门瞬间却给他带来了更大的惊诧。那软绵绵地靠在门框里的，不是令他担忧头痛的妹妹，分明是满身酒气、脸蛋通红的Brian。Brandon不禁锁紧了眉头，他无精打采的颓丧神情就像被抢了糖果的委屈小孩，是谁愿意卖酒给他的？

面对愈发严肃的年长男人，那孩子下意识地打了个寒颤，却忽地提起手中的酒瓶猛灌了一口，故作凶猛地瞪着Brandon，下达命令的姿态让男人想到了毛茸的幼猫呲出乳牙：“放我进去！我、我要和Sissy说话。”

Brandon不悦地从他手上抢过酒瓶，男孩虚弱的防御和只幼猫也没什么两样：“她还没回来。你知道在外面带着开瓶的酒是犯法的吗？”  
（*open bottle law：美国在公共场所携带/饮用开瓶的酒精饮料是非法的）

从Brian紧绷的神情上看，听到这答案仿佛是意料之中，但就在下一秒，那漂亮的脸蛋便抽泣着扭曲起来：“我、我真傻！我就知道她不会在家，我、我只想尝试一下……”Brandon默然地看着浑圆的泪珠滚下那被悲伤和酒意染红的双颊，颤抖起伏的双肩仿佛迫切需要一双宽大手掌的安慰。

“进来说。”他最终还是开口了，随即僵硬地补上一句，“邻居会投诉的。”

房门刚刚关上，Brian的泪便愈发汹涌地落了下来。他用手指捏着袖口，想低头抹净潮湿的脸颊，但织物终究堵不住决堤的泪水。他哭得愈发伤心，无力地踉跄着后退，仿佛不想让面前的男人饱览自己的狼狈，却在撞上门板时崩溃地大哭起来，Brandon只能静静地站在原地，眼看着那男孩在自己面前分崩离析。他应该给他一片纸巾吗？这间公寓里曾有无数往来的过客，他们从不需要Brandon给予他们肉体之外对灵魂多余的关照，他亦对人与人之间的慰藉格外陌生。但眼下的Brian仿佛需要比一片薄薄纸巾更为眷厚的安慰，而Brandon不认为自己有这个资格。

没有了Sissy，他和Brian本应毫无瓜葛，事业有成的社会精英没有义务开导幼稚的大学生领略残酷的现实。他们不是朋友，他更不是他的人生导师，作为男孩暗恋对象的兄长，Brandon不知道自己能给Brian提供什么。但他对与Brian关联的反省渐渐在脑中团成一圈乱麻，他是怎样让自己陷入这般窘境的？

“Sullivan先生……我、我有什么不好？为什么Sissy不会选择我？”面对男人长久的沉默，Brian突然攥住了他的袖子，那双手才抹了一整脸鼻涕眼泪，Brandon没有躲闪，“她那么耀眼，虽然我平平无奇，我、我也愿意一直跟着她。她还没有正式的男友不是吗？可她为什么要和Spencer亲热？她明明知道我那么喜欢她，而他也知道……”

男孩迷惘而痛苦的哽咽钩扯着Brandon的心绪，他又有资格回答这个问题吗？既然Brian喜欢的是Sissy，即使作为她的兄长，他也无法为她就感情问题作答。事实上，他何尝不曾想向她询问同样的问题？这是他也不会知晓的答案。

“这与你无关。”低沉的男声淡漠而冰冷，Brandon任由圆润的指尖绝望地紧紧掐入自己的皮肤里，“我的妹妹是个婊子。”

Brian瞪圆了泪水盈盈的蓝眼睛，在震惊中忘记了哭泣，而Brandon的胸口随即挨上了一记重拳。“你！你不能这么说她！” 幼猫呲出了乳牙，Brandon毫不费力地扣住了男孩纤细的手腕，将他牢牢顶在墙上，Brian只余垂头哽咽的份了。他伤心地咬着嘴唇：“你放开我……呜呜呜。是我的原因吧？我幼稚、天真、又愚蠢……哦，天呐。为什么女人会让人如此心碎？”

“是的，你幼稚、天真、愚蠢。”Brandon低声肯确，感受着掌心中传来脆弱的瑟缩，牵带着他的心脏抽痛着跳跃，一次、两次，随之模糊的视线收窄到只能容下面前那张泫然若泣的脸庞，最终停在那因啜泣反复咬舐而红肿充血的唇瓣上。

“所以她配不上你。”他愤懑地低吼，狠狠地吻上他——这果然是止住他哭声的好办法。Brian的身体僵住了，他一时忘记了哭泣，忘记了呼吸，只能专注于品尝男人舌尖上湿热的温度与力道，在他的口中肆意掠夺。这不是他所想象过的初吻的方式，却比他所经历的一切都要令人眩晕。当Brandon终于放过了他可怜的嘴唇——他们都尝到了一丝血液的甜腥味，Brian犹豫地唤了男人的名字，仿佛他们才刚刚初识。

“Sullivan先生……”

“我说过了，叫我Brandon。”

那男孩用一种崭新的目光凝视着他，脸颊红得像要滴出血来。他的视线细致入微地描摹着Brandon的脸庞，像是在学习一门新辟的学科。这注视给了Brandon无穷的鼓舞，他仿佛能听见自己的热血冲刷过身体的声音，在搏动中渐渐放大，直到漫成一片铺天盖地的潮涌——

“女人总是让人心碎。”Brandon撩逗地重复着Brian的话语，呼吸的温度打在男孩的耳廓，将那处也染上了鲜艳的红晕，“那你想试试男人吗？”

“我、我不知道……”随着男人纤长的手指从手腕处渐渐覆上掌心，一根根地嵌入指缝间，Brian浓密的睫毛无助地垂下，随着耳畔起伏的鼻息轻轻颤抖，“我、我对相关的知识一窍不通……”

“那就让我来教你。”

突然的失重打断了他语无伦次的回答。Brandon猛地将男孩抱起，抗在肩上大步越过门廊。当Brian发现自己被重重地扔进了床垫里，令人窒息的重量下一刻便狠狠地压上了他。男人有力的手掌重新找到了男孩的手腕，将惶恐却乖顺的年轻肉体在身下牢牢定住，低头去寻那双令人沉醉的唇。既然一个吻便点燃了他的本就易被撩拨的欲望，他立刻就需要被纵容与溺爱——如果Brian能忍受他妹妹各样的无理要求，Brandon蛮横地想着，那他也应该满足自己。在午夜过后醉醺醺地敲响一个单身男子的房门，那个男孩以为自己能得到什么？

缠绵的吻像一场骤雨，催促那花蕾般天真而羞怯的男孩为之绽放。他在他的舌尖上尝到劣质威士忌的辛辣，却带有比麦芽更柔顺而甜蜜的回甘。当Brian小心翼翼地试探着回应起男人，Brandon的手已经不耐烦地开始撕扯他的衬衫，扒下那碍事的牛仔裤——他很早之前就想这么做了。同时从男孩颈窝开始一路舔吻，品尝着酒气掩盖之下柑橘与奶油的甜香，这也许是那牛奶般的白皙肌肤给人感官的错觉。当Brandon终于用牙齿拉下过于宽松粗糙的廉价牛仔布料，停在了那个令他梦寐以求的屁股上时，他也没忘记欣赏男孩迷醉的目光——他或许是吓傻了，或许迷失在陶醉之中，浓密的睫毛在幽蓝的瞳仁上投下阴影，遮掩着他即将按藏不住的秘密与欲望。于是Brandon开始亲吻、舔舐、啃咬，当宽阔的手掌包裹抚慰敏感的双球时，用留在饱满臀瓣上的牙痕挑起男孩哭叫着挣扎，再吸吮粉艳的前端使他快乐地啜泣，令这未经人事的男孩沉醉在这史无前例的第一课里。

一个精明的猎手懂得他的猎物的心思，所以Brandon眼光毒辣，出手精准。在他们的第一个吻里，Brandon就从那犹豫的舌尖上读出，他觊觎已久的男孩是个如假包换的处子，即刻情难自已地兴奋起来。感谢酒精麻痹了警戒，感谢这天性中的乖巧与温柔，或是感谢他天真愚蠢的好奇心。Brian在他的床上呈现出意料之外的顺从和勇敢，这很好，好极了，因为他需要尽快把硬得发痛的鸡巴塞进这孩子令人疯狂的身体里去。

沾满润滑液的手指在那令人神往的褶皱处缓缓打转，男人不怀好意地勾起了嘴角。“第一次被人碰这里吗？”Brandon温柔娴熟的问询包裹着心中的得意，在Brian因新奇体验而朦胧失神的目光沐浴下满心鼓舞。可当他滑腻的手指终于探进去时，Brian还是吓懵了。“是的，先生。啊！我、我不知道，先生……”他抬手试图压抑嘴角流溢的呻吟，“嗯、啊——这感觉太奇怪了……”

“你不懂的事情太多了。”Brandon亲了亲男孩的唇角以表安慰，手上却无情而高效地继续开拓着他，并在内壁紧张不已地收缩时不耐烦地添上更多的手指。当他可以将三指在Brian体内顺利地进出时，便迫不及待地分开他的腿根，将自己仿佛已在灼烧着的欲望糊上厚厚的一层润滑，对准了随着男孩急促的呼吸不住张阖的穴口。这一切发展得如此之快，也许是他们两人被同样的天性与欲望驱使。Brandon饥渴的视线锁住了男孩发散的瞳仁，被猎物默许的猎人有恃无恐。

“这就是一个男人才能给你的感觉。”他一字一顿地说着，在那瞪圆的清澈瞳仁里依稀看到了自己压倒且支配性的影子，缓慢却坚定地突破了两人间最后的隔阂，在男孩猛地紧绷身体时不禁咒骂出声，“操！”他恼火地锁住Brian胡乱挥扫的双手，杜绝他最后式微的抗阻，另一只手用固定住畏缩扭动的臀瓣，方便自己开始规律地抽插。这感觉妙极了，当然会很妙。那男孩的肉体就像看起来一般柔软，初尝人事的内壁火热且缠绵。纵使Brandon此生操过的人不计其数，青涩处子和情场熟手的肉洞都有如出一辙的湿热，做爱终归只是插入抽出的反复，但他也不得不对自己诚实，绝少的性交不仅仅是性交本身而已。

性是欲望，是争夺，是试探，是说不出口的混沌思绪具象于肉体喷涌而出，是一个绝望男人的挣扎与呼救——除此之外，他们没有别的语言可以交谈。而那个过于单纯天真的处子，在Brandon的床上会比别处更为安全，比起其他可能染指这具诱人身体的人，Brandon精晓这罪恶，没有人能比他更好地侵犯他，也没有别人能比他更好地保护他了。

“看看你。”伴着每一次沉重的抽插，Brandon口不择言地低吼着，昔日里被压抑着的飘忽心绪在肉体相互碰撞的快感中愈发清晰起来，“你爱我的老二。 感觉很好，不是吗？ 你太完美了，Brian……你就是为此而生的，被大鸡巴操你紧绷的小屁股——你觉得男人怎么样，啊？”

“啊啊——”Brian高亢的尖叫声说不出是痛苦还是狂喜，男人赤裸裸的质问使他羞愧难当，但被酒精麻痹的绵软身体和精神只能直觉地服从着操纵他欲望的主人。Brian无力地仰首陷在Brandon的枕间，被男人成熟的气息包围时情迷不已，任凭身上狂野的律动带着自己攀过高峰。处子的身体太紧，两个人都在这突如其来的激情中撑不了太久。但Brandon仿佛一定要从他这里讨到一个回应，他放缓了速度，却沉重而准确地撞上男孩体内最难以承受的秘境，毫不怜惜地催动着Brian因过分快感而痉挛失态，没人能赋予他此番灭顶的快乐，也不会再有别人给他——

“忘了那个婊子吧，你不会属于她。”Brandon纤长有力的手指在男孩跳动的阴茎上攥成牢牢的闭环，沉湎地用目光爱抚着男孩醉人的肌肤，因高潮前不由自主的窒息整个人都泛成美味的粉色，同时加重了身下和手上的冲刺，“我必须拥有你。”

他凶狠地低吼着，倾身更加用力地将自己嵌入身下娇小火热的身体里，以一个男人的方式完完整整地占有了他。而那孩子似乎被人生首次与人共享的高潮吓傻了，他痴痴地盯着溅落在两人胸前和小腹之间的白浊，身体在一时失力后紧张地收缩起来，这让依旧深埋在他体内的Brandon既敏感而又疯狂。他不顾一切地重重捏住那对调气的臀瓣，手指牢牢地陷入棉花般的软肉里，借着还未疲软的余韵继续律动起来。快感袭来得如此迅速，Brian只能继续软倒在枕头里，将男人的愤怒和欲望一概具收，却仿佛在其面前射过一次后，清纯的外衣终究被欲念剥离，愈发放荡地止不住呻吟和哭喊。

Brandon恶意地重新拾起速率，“叫我的名字。”他舔咬着男孩的耳垂，换来他挤出嗓子的又一声尖锐的啜泣：“呜……太满了，好奇怪。唔！Brandon——”尾音同他敏感点上的快感般颤颤巍巍地荡漾开去。这该死的、完美的、令人怜爱的口音，就该在念那些绕口的拉丁词汇之余，在舌尖上挑弄些下流淫荡的词句。他想听他继续呼唤他的名字，Sullivan先生也好，或是只是先生，主人也很适合，只要他再继续把他操得好好的，他那天性善良、知恩图报的男孩就一定会满足他……

门板撞上墙壁的一声巨响打乱了两人的节奏。Brandon下意识地捂住了男孩的嘴，在Brian骤然收缩着后穴时几乎要痛苦地再去了一次。两人都在沉重地喘息着，一同缄默地听着高跟鞋趟进房间踉跄的杂音，磕磕绊绊地向卧室方向走来，在隔壁甩门的声音传来后终于如释重负。他们这才方觉两人有多么亲密，从胸膛到胯间贴合得没有一丝缝隙，Brian肉感的大腿正缱绻地缠在男人劲瘦的腰间，因恐慌而紧紧依附着Brandon。在移开压在Brian脸上的手掌后，男人情不自禁地再度吻上了男孩——他们无间的程度竟然还再增一分。而那曾经羞怯的处子在第二轮的激情中终于开始试探着回应，圆润的手指放开了紧搅的床单，怯怯地贴上了Brandon的背脊，而他在他的触摸下卸去了防备，全情投入在品尝这甘美的亲吻里，如同荒漠中跋涉的旅人终于饮到了泉水，在平淡无味的水源中尝到了美酒的甘醇。两具火热的身体纠缠着款款律动，这也许是Brandon经历过最迟缓的性交，但每个人都不想打破当下这完整的结合。当Brandon吮吸着男孩柔软的唇瓣，缓慢地将自己的精液注满他依旧缠绵炙热的甬道时，倦意却偷偷攀上了发力过猛之后渐而酸软的肌骨，即便他从未有过留宿床伴的习惯，但是他这样就很舒服，一点也不想做出改变。

Brian正在轻轻地发出一些鼻音，第二波高潮的余韵携着未散的酒意垂下了他的眼帘，Brandon觉得那更像幼猫迷蒙的呼噜声。他在自己的枕头上找到了一个很好的位置，只要他睁开眼就能细数男孩鼻梁上可爱的雀斑，他很想这么做，但Brian仿佛已经陷入了梦境的边缘。既然那男孩哪里都不会去，那他可以明早再完成这个引人入胜的工作。纵使满身沾染了汗水和两人的体液，他的男孩闻起来依旧十分甜美，他贪恋地将他柔软的身体搂进怀中。性、海盐、牛奶和柑橘气息与两人平稳的呼吸交织成安眠的夜曲，他们都安宁地阖上了眼睛。

\-------------

Brandon在阳光洒到胸膛时才骤然醒来。他睁开双眼，入目的首先是晨光下金棕色的雀斑，点缀着依旧漾着春色的白皙脸庞。周日的清晨往往是分外宁静的，看着男孩安怡的睡颜，Brandon突然感到了拥有着大把时间的奢侈的错觉。此刻他不必像往常一般，需要在晨起时思考工作、或为前夜的荒唐心怀忏悔，他可以放纵思绪，想一些一度十分遥远的、曾经与他无关的事情，从那些可口的雀斑起始，再毫无章法地散扬开去，就像Brian的小脑袋里发散的知识点一般。

他注视着男孩的胸膛随呼吸平稳地起伏，宿醉之夜后因缺水而干裂的唇依旧红润，前所未有地想到了春天夜晚里夜莺的歌唱，迁徙的群鹿闻到水源的气息，有一种什么东西在他的胸口生长着，沿着他难填的欲壑蔓延开来，而某种迫切的焦渴在慢慢消失，让位于随着心跳膨胀生发的全新的欲望。

他在昨夜非常满足，性总不会让他失望，只可惜那虚幻的慰藉总是转瞬即逝，所以他日渐成瘾，渴求着更多的刺激——但他开始想要别的东西了。它得比持续数秒的高潮更长，比缠绵之人还要结合得更加紧密。除非那些新生的欲想被一一实现，心底的痒还是会在那里刮挠着，既然他长长久久地习惯做一个瘾君子，他哪里能被轻易地满足？

也许是这长久的凝视过于热切，也许是Brandon忘记了时间。沉眠的眼睫像蛱蝶的翅膀般轻轻扇动，展现了它绚丽夺目的色彩出来。那男孩下意识地忧虑而羞涩地扯了扯嘴角，却在下一秒便因宿醉的侵袭痛苦地锁紧了眉头。

“我的头好痛。”Brian无助地抱起他的脑袋，“我怎么在你家？对不起，我好像做了个梦……”

他仿佛突然意识到了什么，慌乱地掀起床单，却只是被无情地巩固了两人都一丝不挂的现实，羞红的脖颈上暗紫色的淤痕无比美味地令人分外分心。当Brandon终于意识到自己该有所回应时，脱口而出话却是：“止痛药在镜子后的医药柜里。你可以用我的牙刷。”

这便是Brian一夜宿醉后在别人的浴室里，前所未有地细细端详着镜子里自己的原由。他只穿了自己的短裤，就着自来水吞下单次服用最高安全剂量的止痛药。他平时可没这么脆弱的，Brian勉强地安慰自己，可是他现在头痛得像第一次一口气背完元素周期表，全身酸痛得像上了一整天最讨厌的体操课，只要微微移动，股间令人不适的黏腻感便喧嚷着提醒他昨夜的疯狂。天呐，醉酒的危害果然不容小觑，这真是前所未有的、最糟糕的一夜，却也是最出人意料的……

Brian抬手轻轻抚摸嘴唇上干裂的破皮，不由自主地回忆起平生的第一个吻，他的初吻竟然献给了一个男人…… 即使他年少时也曾懵懂地憧憬过英俊的德裔影帝，但这毕竟是他第一次的肌肤之亲。 他害臊不堪地把滚烫的脸颊埋进了掌心，亲密的疼痛与眩晕席卷了他，让他头重脚轻地仿佛要漂浮起来。这真是令人不敢相信，一贯冷漠的Sullivan先生，啊，是Brandon……他从没有在他英俊的脸上看到过比疏离的客气多一分的表情，而他对他的感觉竟然是……

这美好得不像是真的。毕竟自己如此平凡，连喜欢的姑娘都会抛弃日夜相处的自己，宁愿去和他在游戏厅打工的死党亲热，而那仿佛可以迷倒任何人的迷人青年，他又为何会选择自己呢？Brian痴痴地打量着镜子里胸口依旧鲜明的吻痕，忍不住抬起了颤抖的手指，流连地在男人留下的印迹上细细抚摸，仿佛这便可以拼凑出昨夜那双纤长有力的大手上的温度。他不禁难耐地喘息起来，却忽略了身后的门被突然打开的瞬间。刺耳的尖叫将他从梦幻的虚境拉回了现实，在看清来者的面容后，男孩几乎挤出了和她一样惊恐的高音。

“Sissy，对不起！”Brian慌乱地随手扯过一条浴巾遮在身前，就像在公共浴室被人撞见的高中女生般羞愧难当，“我马上就出去！”

“Brian！你怎么会在这里？”同被宿醉困扰的Sissy眉头深锁，她苍白的脸显得无比迷惑，却随即被沉郁的怒气笼罩，Brian还从未见过她如此困扰而厌恶的神情，看来酒精果然能使人比往常诚实得多， “我已经说了那是个误会，你竟然还跟到我家里来了？天呐，你难道在沙发上睡了一夜吗？你的裤子呢？！”

“不，Sissy，不是这样的……”Brian在女性咄咄逼人的目光下笨嘴拙舌，抓住救命稻草般地向Sissy身后的人投去了求救的目光，“Brandon，请你告诉她，我没有……”

“Brandon，你让他出去！”Sissy蛮横地向哥哥下达命令，不满地逼视着惶惶不安的同学，“Brian，你这么做真的太诡异了！”

“别当个要求太多的婊子，Sissy。”Brandon怠倦而冷漠的声音让此间的两人一道惊愕失色，“是我让他进来的。是的，你不想要他，那我就要了。现在，麻烦借过一下，我和Brian要洗个澡。”

他随即大步跨入门栏，走向顿口无言的男孩，无视了瞠目结舌、已经在疯狂边缘的妹妹，干脆利落地锁上了浴室的门。

====END====


End file.
